


Сигареты

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cigarettes, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Эй, Драк! Смотри, что у меня есть! — С этими словами Джонатан извернулся и вытащил из кармана какую-то плоскую небольшую пачку.Дракула отвлёкся от документов, которые проверял, сидя в круглом плетёном кресле на балконе (в последнее время вампир жаловался на периодические боли в голове и старался почаще быть на воздухе), и с интересом глянул на зятя.— Что это ещё такое? — поинтересовался он, откладывая бумаги.
Kudos: 2





	Сигареты

— Эй, Драк! Смотри, что у меня есть! — С этими словами Джонатан извернулся и вытащил из кармана какую-то плоскую небольшую пачку.  
Дракула отвлёкся от документов, которые проверял, сидя в круглом плетёном кресле на балконе (в последнее время вампир жаловался на периодические боли в голове и старался почаще быть на воздухе), и с интересом глянул на зятя.  
— Что это ещё такое? — поинтересовался он, откладывая бумаги.  
— Это, старик, то, из-за чего в Америке каких-то два столетия назад могли прекратить — или наоборот начать — войну.  
Взгляд графа стал ещё более заинтересованным.  
— И что же это?  
Джонатан достал и продемонстрировал тестю обычные недорогие сигареты.  
— Хотите попробовать? — спросил он.  
Дракула пожал плечами, с интересом и некоторой опаской глядя на неизвестную вещь:  
— Если можно.  
Рыжик улыбнулся и зажёг сигареты.  
Дракулу хватило на одну затяжку. Он закашлялся, поперхнулся дымом, глаза от него же заслезились и покраснели… С полным разочарованием на лице он вернул зятю «предмет Мира» и с удовольствием сглотнул свежий воздух.  
— Да уж, не хотел бы я быть в вашей Америке две сотни лет назад, — хрипло заметил он, утирая невольные слёзы, выступившие на глазах.  
Именно этот момент выбрала Мэйвис, чтобы эпично показаться на балконе, ища отца и мужа… Что она подумала — неизвестно, однако с той самой ночи Джонатан больше никогда и нигде не курил.


End file.
